russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the longest-running, multi-awarded and top-rated comedy gag show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC every Saturday nights after Maya Loves Sir Chief, featuring the entertainment guru and the master comedian Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel and Jimmy Santos. It also airs internationally via Global IBC, while re-runs are aired via IBC Classics. The show aired from 1981 to February 8, 1989 and was originally aired every Wednesday. On July 17, 2010, the show began airing again on IBC's weekend primetime block. The show made a legacy and celebrated its 35th year on Philippine television on July 23, 2016, as it became a household name and holds the record of being the longest-running comedy program on air and considered as one of the Filipino's favorite local comedy shows of all-time in the history of Philippine television, next to Bubble Gang which aired on GMA since October 20, 1995. On April 11, 2015, the first comedy show of IBC aired in HDTV format. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor T.O.D.A.S. series on IBC which included Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on July 17, 2010 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, Happy TODAS that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches, skits, knock-knock portion and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam Y.G., Hans Mortel, the amir of rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. 'Revert to original title T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon' On September 29, 2012, Happy TODAS reverted back to the original tile (T.O.D.A.S.) as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on September 29 with a new twist, a new flavor and a new generation. Original T.O.D.A.S. mainstay Joey de Leon which was return to his original mother network, IBC after he sign a program contract of the network last September 20. The show celebrates its 41th aniversary on Philippine television as return to aired on September 29, 2012, at IBC studio 2 in Broadcast City. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, the gag show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S., the show gained instant popularity featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies, knock-knock portion, comedy skits and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with guest stars of IBC topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. Original writer Isko Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Since then, the gag show will dominate the ratings chart every Saturday. When it comes to local gag shows, T.O.D.A.S. will always be in our memory as the show that made a mark and set a trend in the entertainment industry in the 80's. In January 25, 2014, the show added the sexy actress Sam Pinto who is now a Kapinoy to joined the cast, for the main cast inclue Joey, Cristine, Keempee, Sam, Victor and Hans with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang. Due to its popularity in 2014, the gag show released a comedy parody movie, T.O.D.A.S. The Movie via IBC Films which is released on May 5, 2014. On October 4, 2014. Wowie de Guzman, Bobby Yan, Princess Ryan and Jao Mapa added as the new cast members of the show. On October 24, 2015, the show debuted VBJ's Ang Probynsiyamo, a parody of ABS-CBN actionserye FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. The portion quickly won critical acclaim due to the impersonation of Keempee de Leon as SPO2 Regalto "Galto" Dalisay Police S, a parody of SPO2 Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay Police S (Coco Martin) which became notorious for the character's action as they threat the green jokes. On July 2016, T.O.D.A.S. celebrated its 35th anniversary on July 23 which they will have guests like Brod Pete, Cacai Bautista, Abra and Sarah Lahbati. A documentary on July 30, 2016 titled Tawa 35th T.O.D.A.S. Year: T.O.D.A.S. 35th Anniversary Documentary Special, and produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. The past and present casts including original T.O.D.A.S. member Joey de Leon and interviewed by the news reporter Czarinah Lusuegro. They will have stories regarding on the funny and amusable experiences they spent for the past 35 years on Philippine television, Also feature comedy skits from past to the present are also featured, and indeed, T.O.D.A.S. is the longest-running comedy show in the Philippines that has been giving excitement, light and funny comedy and laughter for 35 years. Format The format of T.O.D.A.S. emphasizes on pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. T.O.D.A.S. spoofs in other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the announcer of IBC's continuity voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S. is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. Cast 'Main Cast' At present, Joey de Leon and Jimmy Santos are the only remaining original artists since 1981. * Joey de Leon (1981-1989, 1993-1996, September 29, 2012-present) * Cara Eriguel (February 28, 2015-present) * Keempee de Leon (July 17, 2010-present) * Hans Mortel (July 17, 2010-present) * Jimmy Santos (1986-1989, September 19, 2015-present) 'Supporting Cast' * Carlos Agassi (July 17, 2010-present) * Yassi Benitez (July 17, 2010-present) * Candy Pangilinan (January 25, 2014-present) * Wowie de Guzman (October 4, 2014-present) * Bobby Yan (October 4, 2014-present) * Princess Ryan (October 4, 2014-present) * Jao Mapa (October 4, 2014-present) * Caloy Alde (September 19, 2015-present) * Nicole Uysiuseng (September 19, 2015-present) * Queenie Rehman (September 19, 2015-present) * Slater Young (March 5, 2016-present) * Alwyn Uytingco (October 7, 2017-present) * Paul Jake Castillo (October 7, 2017-present) * Winwyn Marquez (January 27, 2018-present) 'Extended Cast' * Thirdy Lacson (September 19, 2015-present) * Miguel Vergara (Septemebr 19, 2015-present) 'Former Cast' * Maribeth Bichara (1981-1989) * Spanky Rigor (1981-1989) * Richie D'Horsie (1981-1989) * Val Sotto (1981-1989, 1993-1996) * Sam Y.G. (July 17, 2010-August 16, 2014) * Victor Anastacio (July 17, 2010-December 31, 2016) * Melanie Marquez (July 17, 2010-December 31, 2016) * Yam Concepcion (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Maui Taylor (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Katya Santos (sexy ladies) (July 17, 2010-September 27, 2014) * Cristine Reyes (September 29, 2012-February 21, 2015) * Sam Pinto (January 25, 2014-September 12, 2015) * Blakdyak (September 19, 2015-November 26, 2016) * Empoy Marquez (October 1, 2016-March 25, 2017) * Kitkat (January 7, 2017-January 20, 2018) T.O.D.A.S. Again (1993-1996) * Joey de Leon * Val Sotto * Yoyoy Villame * Debraliz Valasote * Almira Muhlach * Director: Lloyd Samartino * Writers: Joey de Leon and Deo Directo Celebrity guest * Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D'Horsie and Freida Fonda as TODAS Reunited (July 12, 2014) * Streetboys (April 25, 2015, dancing to Online Shopping Addicted by Fabio2U; with Scenes We'd Like to See: Online Shoppy Adiktib) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' * Balitawa - a spoof newscast. Joey de Leon (September 29, 2012-present) played as Tad Fallon (a parody of Ted Failon) (formerly Keempee de Leon from July 17, 2010 to September 22, 2012) and Princess Ryan as Vacky Morelas. Former: Melanie Marquez as Charo Tiangco. (2010-2017), Kitkat as Mellie Morelas (2017-2018). * Jon D'Magno's Lob Nodes - a spoof anthology segment of IBC's drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes hosted by Jon D'Magno (played by Joey de Leon) (2014-present). * Tonide wid Boy Abudha - parody of ABS-CBN's primetime entertainment talk show Tonight with Boy Abunda (2015-present) * VBJ's Ang Probynsiyamo - parody of ABS-CBN's actionserye FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (2015-present). * Da Medyo Late Nyde Show with Joey D. - parody of TV5 and PTV's comedy talk show The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. (2012-present) * Shooting Patrol - featuring Joey de Leon as Tad Fallon, the reporter covering the story. (1981-1989, 2012-present) * Fallon Mayon - parody of ABS-CBN's current affairs program Failon Ngayon (2010-present) * Bidag - parody of IBC's investgative public service program Bitag (2010-present). * Super Duterte - A superhero loosy based on the current President Rodrigo Duterte. His power comes a president he'd made. Masa is a Filipino word for mass, a large number or amount or extent. He is known as Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa. (2016-present) * Scenes We'd Like to See - The staff are on the set for one of the scenes portion of TODAS, and based on the true story with pop culture, from television and movies ranging from drama, sitcom, fantasy, action, horror, thriller, adventure, etc. (1981-1989, 2010-present). * Your Mukha Sounds Familiar - parody of the Philippine version of the US reality show Your Face Sounds Familiar (ABS-CBN) (2015-present) * Battle of the Brainless - a parody of Battle of the Brains. In each episode, the competitors are said to come from high schools whose names sound very similar to those of actual Philippine schools. Each question given by host is usually met by incorrect and humorous responses from competitors. The episode mostly ends in a tie for all public high schools. The host (portrayed by Joey de Leon) is also known to wear shorts, which is revealed as he moves away from his rostrum. (2015-present) * Minid do Win Id - a parody of the Philippine version of the US game show Minute to Win It (ABS-CBN) (2013-present). * Linaw na Pagbablaga (Plotline 8888, President Kumplex Centra) - a parody of PTV's public service program Linya ng Pagbabago (Hotline 8888, Presidential Complaint Center) (produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff - Radio TV Malacañang (RTVM)) (2018-present) * Kapal, Kalapal - parody of GMA's teleserye Kambal, Karibal (2018-present) * several commercial parodies (mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs.) * joke time portion 'Former' * NNK - a spoof anthology segment of ABS-CBN's drama anthology MMK. (2010-2014) * Cloco: Lakas sa Zoo - parody of the 2010 IBC action-adventure series Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010) * The Rocky Log Exclusives - parody of Q-11's former talk show The Ricky Lo Exclusives (2010-2012) * Aqua Delinda - parody of the 2010 ABS-CBN fantaserye Agua Bendita (2010) * Tayka - parody of the U.S. talk show Tala. (2010-2012) * Pinoy Gut Tala - parody of ABS-CBN's reality talent competition show Pilipinas Got Talent (2010-2015) * John en Mars - parody of RPN's classic sitcom John en Marsha (2010-2012) * Kamotra - parody of the 2010 ABS-CBN fantaserye Imortal (2010-2011) * Mansin Man Kata Lilibingan - parody of the 2011 ABS-CBN actionserye Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (2011) * Flordaluca - parody of the 70s and 80s classic soap opera Flordeluna (2011-2012) * The Wreckest Link - parody of the Philippine version of the UK game show The Weakest Link (IBC), having Hans Mortel as Etu Mazada and actors playing political figures as contestants. (2010-2013) * Draw Lang Yan - parody from the U.S. game show Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Keempee de Leon (2010-2015) * Ganda Gabi, Voice! - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! (2012-2015). * Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master (2012-2014) * Kapinoy, Real or No Real - parody of ABS-CBN's game show Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal (2012-2013) * Ilaw Na! - a parody of former segment Ikaw Na! of ABS-CBN's late-night newscast Bandila from 2011 to 2014. Hans Mortel played as Boy Abudha where he interviews showbiz personalities. (2012-2015) * Espalanza - parody of the 2012 IBC teleserye Esperanza (2012-2013) * Joe dala Paz - parody of the 2013 ABS-CBN fantaserye Juan dela Cruz (2013) * The Playza Mae Show - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show (2013-2015) * Rozalinta - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda (2013-2014) * Noli De Cangere - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere (2013-2014) * Marena in Waterland - parody of the 2014 IBC phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (2014) * Bolton Bam - a parody of the 2014 IBC action-packed superserye Voltron Man (2014-2015) * Ligkod Balad - parody of DZTV's public service program Lingkod Bayan (2014-2017) * Zylena - parody of the 2016 IBC fantaserye Syrena (2016) * Kilus Rollta - parody of PTV's public service program Kilos Pronto (produced by Bitag Media Unlimited Inc.) (2017-2018) 'Recurring characters' * Tad Fallon - Parody of ABS-CBN News anchor Ted Failon, played by Joey de Leon (2012-present). Former: Keempee de Leon (2010-2012) * Vacky Morelas - Parody of GMA News anchor Vicky Morales, played by Princess Ryan (2018-present). Former: Kitkat (2017-2018) * Jon D'Magno - Parody of love adviser Joe D'Mango, played by Joey de Leon (2014-present) * SPO2 Regalto "Galto" Dalisay Police S - Parody of SPO2 Ricardo "Cardo" Dalisay Police S (Coco Martin), played by Keempee de Leon (2015-present) * Pulic Direktor (General) Dalfun S. Borka - Parody of Police Director (General) Delfin S. Borja (Jaime Fábregas) - Played by Carlos Agassi.(2015-present) * SPO3 Gerame Gorona Jr. - Parody of SPO3 Jerome Girona, Jr. (John Prats), played by Slater Young (2016-present) * Alyza R. Arevana - Parody of Alyana R. Arevalo (Yassi Pressman), played by Queenie Rehman (2016-present) * Tonorio "Tonyok" Amaba - Parody of Honorio "Onyok" Amaba (Onyok Pineda), played by Thirdy Lacson (2015-present) * Macido "Mac-Mac" Samonte, Jr. - Parody of Macario "Mak-Mak" Samonte, Jr. (Awra Briguela), played by Miguel Vergara (2016-present) * Florida "Lola Kala" de Leon - Parody of Kapitana Flora "Lola Kap" Borja-de Leon (Susan Roces), played by Candy Pangilinan (2015-present) * Dan Amillo Sagera - Parody of Don Emilio Syquia (Eddie Garcia), played by Caloy Alde (2015-present) * Boy Abudha - Parody of ABS-CBN talk show host Boy Abunda, played by Hans Mortel (2014-present) * Joey Dalejar - Parody of Jojo Alejar, played by Joey de Leon (2012-present) * Bing Tolfu - Parody of Ben Tulfo, played by Jimmy Santos (2015-present) (Bidag). Former: Keempee de Leon (2010-2015) * Ryan Secret - Parody of American Idol host and AT40 Radio DJ Host Ryan Seacrest, played by Joey de Leon (2015-present) * Randiga Duterte - Parody of the President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte, played by Hans Mortel (2016-present) * Marvin Altamar - Parody of Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, played by Jao Mapa (2016-present) * Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News reporter Jess Caduco, played by Carlos Agassi * Kathryn Fobles - Parody of IBC News reporter Kathleen Forbes, played by Yassi Benitez (2011-present) * Luiz Pansalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Joey de Leon (2013-present). Former: Keempee de Leon (2010-2012) * Freddy Crawbord - Parody of Billy Crawford, played by Hans Mortel (2015-present) * Alflex Ramos - Parody of PTV News anchor Alex Santos, played by Bobby Yan (2014-present) * Chris Taipan - Parody of Presidential Communications Assistant Secretary Kris Ablan, played by Alwyn Uytingco (Linaw na Pagbablaga) (2018-present) * Gwen Pidalga - Parody of Wheng Hidalgo, played by Queenie Rehman (2018-present) (Linaw na Pagbablaga) * Dango Ocampo da Villa - Parody of Diego Ocampo de Villa (Miguel Tanfelix), played by Alwyn Uytingco (2018-present) * Crizala "Crizal" E. Macapugay - Parody of Crisanta "Crisan" E. Magapantay (Bianca Umali), played by Cara Eriguel (2018-present) * Cristela "Cristel" E. Magapantay - Criselda "Crisel" E. Magpantay (Pauline Mendoza), played by Nicole Uysiuseng (2018-present) * Francheska "Chelsa" E. da Villa - Parody of Francesca "Cheska" E. de Villa (Kyline Alcantara), played by Princess Ryan (2018-present) * Miguel Ray "McCoy" Cabrera - Parody of Michael Roy "Makoy" Claveria (Jeric Gonzales), played by Paul Jake Castillo (2018-present) Former * Charo Tiangco - Parody of GMA News anchor Mel Tiangco, played by Melanie Marquez (2010-2017) * Rocky Log - Parody of Ricky Lo, played by Carlos Agassi (2010-2012) * Cristine Santos-Consido - Parody of Charo Santos-Concio, played by Cristine Reyes (2012-2014). Former: Maui Taylor (2010-2012) * Etu Mazada - Parody of Edu Manzano, played by Hans Mortel (2010-2013) * Tayka Balks - Parody of Tyra Banks, played by Katya Santos (2010-2012) * Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Hans Mortel (2012-2015) * Chef Boy Logra - Parody of Chef Boy Logro, played by Joey de Leon (2012-2014) * Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of the President of the Philippines Noynoy Aquino III, played by Joey de Leon (2012-2016) * Joe dela Paz - Parody of Juan dela Cruz (Coco Martin), played by Keempee de Leon (2013-2014) * Rosalda Galong - Parody of Rosario Galang (Erich Gonzales), played by Yam Concepcion (2013-2014) * Samon Alejandra - Parody of Samuel Alejandro (Albert Martinez), played by Bobby Yan (2013-2014) * Princess Mara - Parody of Prinsesa Mira (Shaina Magdayao), played by Yassi Benitez (2013-2014) * Playza Mae Tizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes (2013-2015) and Cara Eriguel (2015) * Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Malwin Plaza, played by Sam YG (2013-2014) * Marena Bernanda - Parody of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), played by Sam Pinto (2014) * Marvic Bernanda - Parody of Marvin Bernardo (Andrei Felix), played by Keempee de Leon (2014) * Randor Roman - Parody of Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), played by Victor Anastacio (2014) * Tomy Balkon - Parody of Tony Falcon, played by Hans Mortel (2014-2017) * Melina Bernanda - Parody of Merliah Bernardo (Ysabel Ortega), played by Yassi Benitez (2014) * Martin da Gozman known as Boltron Bam - Parody of Marlo de Guzman known as Voltron Man (played by AJ Muhlach), parody played by Victor Anastacio. (2014-2015) * Sharina Lutrego - Parody of IBC News reporter Czarinah Lusuegro, played by Princess Ryan (2016-2017) * Toman "Ton" Tuazon - Parody of Tomas "Papa Tom" G. Tuazon (Albert Martinez), played by Bobby Yan (2015-2016) * Doris Bigote - Parody of ABS-CBN News Reporter Doris Bigornia, played by Empoy Marquez (2016-2017) * SPO1 Jenny "Jenn" Corpuz - Parody of SPO1 Glenda "Glen" Corpuz (Maja Salvador), played by Yassi Benitez (2015-2016) * Carmina de Guzan-Tuazon - Parody of Carmen M. Guzman-Tuazon (Bela Padilla), played by Nicole Uysiuseng (2015-2016) * Police G/Isp. Jobert S. Tuazon - Parody of Police C/Insp. Joaquin S. Tuazon (Arjo Atayde), played by Wowie de Guzman (2015-2017) * Benjamaie "Benjie" Dalampi - Parody of Benjamin "Benny" Dimaapi (Pepe Herrera), played by Blakdyak (2015-2016) * Zylena Gonzaga - Parody of Syrena Gonzales (Sofia Andres), played by Cara Eriguel (2016) * Roco Robera - Parody of Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), played by Victor Anastacio (2016) * Brian Robera - Parody of Bryan Rivera (Tom Taus), played by Jao Mapa (2016) * Edwin Tolfu - Parody of PTV News anchor Erwin Tulfo, played by Wowie de Guzman (2017-2018) Studio Since 2013, T.O.D.A.S. taped their episodes from IBC studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., the kiddie gag show T.O.D.A.S. Kids featured child and young actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids. Controversy 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Sundae, T.O.D.A.S. was also given an SPG rating by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content when Hans Mortel potrayed Randiga Duterte (a mocking reference to the current President of the Philippines Rodrigo Duterte). Awards and recognizion 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Comedy Actor of the Year) - Won (Joey de Leon) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Comedian) - Won (Joey de Leon) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Golden Screen Awards' * 2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Won *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Joey de Leon) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 38th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Gag Show Stars) - Won (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi) * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Trivia * This gag show marked the comeback of IBC's primetime comedy after 7 years and aired on Saturday night. * This is also Joey de Leon's comeback project of IBC after 12 years (with Back to Iskul Bukol from 1999 to 2000). References See also * 'T.O.D.A.S.' returns on air on September 29 on IBC-13 * New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2012) * Tatlong Beinte Singko: Dingdong Avanzado's 25th Anniversary Concert concert airs on IBC-13 * Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday * IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV * Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights * Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend * Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party * Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans * IBC-13 Gives Primetime Movie Treats with ‘Viva Box Office’ * Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie love team this week in 'Viva Box Office' on IBC-13 * Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights * IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming * ABETORIAL: ANG 5 DAHILAN NAGING “PINAKA-MALAKING TV STATION” ANG IBC-13 * Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. Return this October * IBC-13 Showcases Talents, Hosted First Day of Ad Summit 2014 * Joey de Leon Returns to IBC For 'T.O.D.A.S.' Starting April 11 * Wilma Galvante will now handled IBC-13’s entertainment programming * Meet new IBC-13 head: Wilma Galvante * Wilma Galvante named IBC-13 entertainment head * IBC-13 NATIONAL TV RATINGS SURGE TO 25% IN JUNE * Keempee de Leon Celebrates Birthday in T.O.D.A.S. * A date with TV history * ‘Iskul Bukol’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ hold two hilarious reunion celebration for IBC-13's 57th anniversary * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Philippine television shows * IBC * T.O.D.A.S. Again * Maya Loves Sir Chief External links * Official Website * T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook * T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:1981 Philippine television series debuts Category:1989 Philippine television series endings Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts